


【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 01  高H

by lalala5267



Series: 【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 R18 高h [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor(Marvel) - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalala5267/pseuds/lalala5267
Summary: 现代AU，私设如⼭，虽然想努力不OOC但是设定已经OOC了所以.........尽量吧嗯。政治不正确⿊暗⾁欲颓废⻛，锤富⼆代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing⼯作者。这个⼈设⽐较那啥了，不喜勿点。有⼀定程度⿊化。





	【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 01  高H

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，私设如⼭，虽然想努力不OOC但是设定已经OOC了所以.........尽量吧嗯。政治不正确⿊暗⾁欲颓废⻛，锤富⼆代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing⼯作者。这个⼈设⽐较那啥了，不喜勿点。有⼀定程度⿊化。

那个男人……今天不来了吗？

Loki这么想着，看着雨滴静静地划破窗上的夜色。叼起手里的烟，又深深吸了一口。别的同事都被点走了，休息室只剩他一个，没有开灯，走廊里的光从门缝投射进来，把烟雾的旋转缭绕切割成了微妙的抽象艺术。  
现在是周五的晚上，有一个叫Thor的男人预定了他每个周五晚上的时间。每到这天会来指名他，带他出台。这种情况已经持续了半年多，从初夏到深秋。他从未见过这么奇怪的客人，毕竟大多数来寻欢作乐的人还是出于对新鲜感的需求。不会花钱老是找同一个人玩。实在很喜欢的，可能会选择包养个两三个月，那样相对来说比较“干净”。  
Thor是挪威人，据他自己说，有一个有钱的老爸。Thor的梦想是成为一个画家，而父亲要求他继承家里的产业，为了追逐梦想，Thor逃离了他的家庭，来到美国学习艺术。  
Thor每次都只是周五来，很早就来。带他吃个宵夜，看一场零点的电影，或者干脆只是在家里喝酒聊天。有时候做爱，有时不做，只是抱着他睡觉。这种轻松却反常的服务内容总是让Loki觉得不舒服，比起卖肉，更像是约会，这总是让Loki觉得尴尬又不知道怎么面对。他想问他为什么要这样，但是好奇客人的想法不是一个识相的做法。他更愿意像他刚认识Thor的时候那样，只是做爱。  
不过Thor的确是个无可挑剔的客人，外形帅气，出手阔绰，虽然偶尔也会有年轻帅气的富二代来召MB，但是像Thor这样外形和身材完美得让演员都相形见绌的客人，听领班说，是他从业以来见过的绝无仅有的了。所以也引来了很多同事的嫉妒，不过Loki从不介意，因为即使没有Thor他也不讨他们喜欢。  
“Loki，准备下出台了，客人的车在楼下了。”领班的声音打断了Loki的思绪，他掐灭了烟头，起身出门。走到楼下，看到雨中停着的那辆熟悉的银色奥迪R8，洛基打开门坐在了副驾驶座。Thor好像难得的今天心情不太好，简单的打招呼后一路无言，这让Loki松了一口气，毕竟Thor平时那种几乎要把人融化的过分热情，并不适合他这样的冷血动物。Loki总喜欢偷偷用余光打量Thor，对面来的车灯偶尔照亮他的侧脸，他的金色长发在光里恍若神明。  
一进门，他就被Thor扯了裤子抱起来，顶在门上一捅到底。紧接着Thor的舌头侵入了他的口腔，把那声因为疼痛叫出一半的“啊”堵在了嘴巴里。Thor的唇舌粗暴地侵略着他，撕扯着他，而他以同样的交缠和撕咬回敬。Thor就这样抱着他，一边朝卧室走去，一边一下下把他的身体重重的砸在自己的性器上。Loki觉得自己仿佛一只暴风雨中飘摇无依的小舟，承受着这个强壮的男人毫不间断的重击，在疼痛带来的烧灼里，快感从交合的地方迅速升起。他的指甲忍不住掐进了他结实的背部肌肉里，双腿把他的健硕的腰缠得更紧，暴力的性爱反而让他能让他更安心地享受。  
Thor把他摔在床上，从背后进入了他，阴囊撞在他的臀瓣上发出啪啪啪的拍打声；他放任自己浪叫起来，和那拍打声合奏出一曲淫糜的乐章。而背后的男人除了偶尔被他的浪语挑逗、和夹紧的时候的会有一两声粗喘，依旧无言。  
“啊……先生，好哥哥……您的鸡巴好大，操死我了~啊~”仿佛被Loki刺激到，Thor把他翻了过来，Loki喜欢Thor面对面的操他，这个男人做爱时简直是一架散发着雄性荷尔蒙的永动机，顺着脖子和锁骨滴下来的汗珠、厚实的胸肌和手臂、爆发着力量的腹肌和腰，而loki总是知道怎么把这台永动机的功率点燃到最大。  
“你和别人做爱的时候也这样么？”Thor问他，这个问题来得不明所以。  
“啊……啊……先生，如果您想知道……做爱这件事情……您和别人谁更好的话，我必须告诉你……啊……您是最棒的……请弄坏我~”  
Thor脸上浮现出一丝痛苦的神色，他更加放肆的蹂躏他，咬上了他胸口的红缨。在他甬道内的凶器也更加快速的律动起来，Loki感觉到那东西更加炙热、涨大起来，几乎熨平了他后穴里的每一道褶皱。承受不住的饱涨感、快速的抽插，来得凶猛又强烈的高潮让Loki忍不住在尖叫中泄了身。在百余下的律动之后，伴随着一声低吼，Thor也在他的身体里射了出来。  
“内射要加钱的，先生”在温存的时候破坏气氛一向是Loki的强项。  
“Loki……”Thor叫他的嗓音有些暗哑，仿佛从深渊里发出：“我以后……可能没办法再见你了。”  
Loki想问为什么，但最终还是没有问出口。总觉得知道得越多好像牵绊就会越多。他从来没有想过会因为失去某一个主顾而失落，而此刻，那些他们俩共度的时光突然从他眼前略过。午夜电影散场之后，Thor牵着他的手走在无人的街，全宇宙的星光仿佛都属于他们。那些他们相对坐在昏黄的灯下喝酒的夜晚，无论他怎么肆意开玩笑挖苦，总是带着笑意回应他的Thor的脸。Thor喜欢画他的肖像，速写，他的书房里到处都是Loki的速写，虽然他经常强烈要求画Loki的人体肖像，但每次都会被拒绝，然而下一次他还是会死皮赖脸地再问。而每次他不让Thor牵手，这个家伙总是把他打横抱起来，全然不顾路人的侧目和他的反抗。  
而凡事总是有到尽头的时候，何况是这个世界上最不靠谱的关系之一——男妓和恩客的关系。Loki对于这一天的到来是早有预期的。  
只是他也不知道是什么东西，什么时候，在他的心里种下了不舍和期待。  
Loki回过头，深深地吻住了Thor，直到两个人都喘不过气了才放开：“那……我们再来一次吧。”


End file.
